Break You Down
by thedarkunicorn
Summary: The war is in full motion and Draco finds himself at the forefront of the final battle and involved in a huge plot. He is very dark and is unable to stop thinking of Hermione and decides her fate for her. Post HBP. ANGST Romance
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Draco looked around his surroundings and smirked. Just like home. His blonde locks fell gently across his forehead until a cool draft came through the open window. It was dark out… as it always was. Dark shadows clouded his once flawless features. His silver eyes drew all attention to him and pierced fear into the hearts of the onlookers. He was no longer a foolish student… no… Draco Malfoy could barely be considered human.

He had entered the cage.

He had chose to.

He was a Death Eater.

No Order member saw it coming. And no Order member was willing to face him. He was easily the most feared Death Eater that had without doubt killed half the Order members. In fact, had he crossed any of them, they never came back.

Draco examined his fingernails lazily, scraping some dried blood from beneath them. It affected him very little that he had just murdered a man with three children. He glanced at Goyle.

"Take care of this mess," he said, gesturing to the body that lie lifeless on the stone. Goyle immediately obeyed.

Suddenly Blaise entered the room and beckoned over to Draco.

Blaise was seemingly just as dangerous as Draco, but seemed to be a bit more there. Blaise had noticed the change in his best friend since the end of their 6th year. Something had simply snapped in Draco. He was invincible.

"What." Blaise looked at him taking note of his appearance. He looked like he hadn't slept in a few days… only because of the way his eyes looked so dark... but Blaise was never sure if they just naturally looked like that now or not…

"You should come see this," Blaise said and Draco nodded slightly, following him out of the chamber.

The corridor was long and dark, but Draco could see. His stride was steady and disturbingly at ease for a man who still had blood on his hands. Something about it made Blaise uncomfortable.

"Draco, are you alright?" Draco didn't do anything to show he even heard him for several seconds.

"Of course," he finally replied. Blaise glanced at him sideways. He was definitely not alright.

They finally got to the dungeons where Blaise had been taking Draco.

"Go look in the third dungeon," Blaise said.

Draco went inside the dungeons and followed the dark, damp corridor to the third set of heavy black iron doors. He dispelled the locks on it and pulled it open.

There was no light in the dungeons, but Draco did not light his wand. He did not need it. He glanced around the cell and found a girl leaning against the wall. When he entere,d she stood up quickly.

She obviously hasn't been here long, Draco realized due to her ability to move agily. He smirked darkly… not for long she won't be.

Draco drew closer to her, her features slowly becoming clearer, but it was her voice that he recognized first.

"Who are you, show yourself," she yelled, frightened. Draco smirked, his eyes narrowing as he recognized Granger's voice.

He approached her and it couldn't have been clearer she couldn't see him.

She looked like she had just come from a battle, her clothes were torn and her cheek was cut with fresh blood still dripping from it.

Draco noticed she was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling quickly, creating a very provocative scene. She looked around frantically trying to locate the person right in front of her.

He reached out his hand and touched the side of her face where the blood lingered. It was hot.

She shuddered visibly at the nearness of him.

"Shh…" Draco said, enjoying seeing her in such a state.

Her dark luscious curls falling into her face made her look exotic. She was pressed up as far as she could get to the wall, scared out of her mind. Something about it was terribly satisfying to Draco.

"Tell me Granger, how did you get here," Malfoy said, his voice dripping with malice. The shock on her face was evident as she stopped breathing.

"Malfoy," she whispered in fear. Draco let out a hollow laugh.

"Scared… tsk tsk Granger, I would have expected more from you. Weren't so scared of me in third year now were you," Draco said tauntingly. She tried to calm herself, but failed miserably as tears leaked down her face.

"Malfoy… what happened to you… we thought you were going to join our side… but instead you bathe the streets in blood…" Draco looked at her coldly.

"You wouldn't understand mudblood." She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Now answer me, how did you get here?"

When she ignored him, Draco gripped her arm painfully until she spoke.

"I was on patrol… and Blaise found me… he cursed me and brought me here within the hour." He let go of her.

"How is Potter's horcrux search going?" Draco said quietly. Hermione looked up at him suspiciously, even though she could barely see his silhouette.

"How do you know…" Draco sighed audibly.

"Answer me mudblood."

"Good." That was it, but it seemed to satisfy Draco.

"What are you going to do to me?" she spoke, her voice trembling. Draco stepped back and looked at her fully. She had become incredibly attractive. It was hard to believe she was a mudblood. She was intoxicating and intelligent. Draco couldn't understand how she had survived this long actually. The Weasel had died long ago, her and Potter had only just got away from him.

Suddenly a brilliant idea came to Draco. He smirked inwardly as he closed in on her slender form. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me Granger… did Weasley ever get the chance to fuck you before I murdered him…" Draco felt her breaths increase as he pressed his body closer to hers. Her heartbeat was nothing short of raving and it was slowly irritating him.

"Answer me," he said warningly. She looked up at him, seeing him for the first time this close and saw the dark shadows around his eyes. She shook her head, scared he would snap if she ignored him. Hermione wouldn't normally submit to this kind of cruelty, but she knew what he was capable of…

He looked at her strangely, as if he was thinking of something important.

She distinctly heard him mumble, "She's just a fucking mudblood," before he left her alone in the dark.

Draco left the dungeons seeing Blaise who fell in step next to him.

"Well," Blaise said. Draco looked over at him and nodded.

"Do it." Blaise turned at the next corridor as Draco continued to his own quarters.

Blaise entered his room and walked immediately to his bookshelf and pulled out a silver locket from a book. He dangled it in front of him for a moment before returning to the dungeon.

He opened the doors and Hermione clutched her knees to her chest tightly.

Blaise cast a curse on her to knock her out until he revived her, grabbed her and used a portkey to take him to London.

He found himself holding Granger tightly in a dark alleyway. He laid her down and placed her wand in her hand and woke her.

He whispered, "Obliviate," and instilled a false memory of finding the horcrux and erased the memory of him ever capturing her. As he was sure she was all right, he touched the portkey, leaving her alone in the place he found her.

* * *

Draco sat down on the balcony of his flat in Amsterdam. The air was chilling to the bone, but Draco didn't mind. If anything he preferred it. He closed his eyes tightly for the first time in days. They burned as the darkness encased him. He wasn't used to not being fully aware of his surroundings. It made him vulnerable. 

He opened his eyes suddenly aware that he was very vividly seeing Granger. He tried to shake it off, but her image wouldn't leave his mind…

She had been so weak… so scared… and so _innocent_…

"Dammit," Draco cursed aloud. He stared out into the night, trying to rid his mind of her… but she kept coming back.

He remembered her in school, always so full of that bloody Griffindor pride, her nose up in the air, or in a wretched book. She was so god damn perfect… and then… when Draco had approached her, she cowered.

He had never seen her do that. And something about it was simply the most arousing thing Draco had ever experienced… her submission… it was like a breath of fresh air… and he wanted more.

Ever since he left Hogwarts, he had started to realize how ridiculous the idea of blood purity was. The simple fact that wizards like Crabbe and Goyle were considered in the same light he was, was what made him decide it was flawed. And then there was Granger. She had outscored _him_… and she was supposed to be less than nothing??

It hardly mattered at the moment though. Draco had a storm brewing and it was about to strike.

* * *

Hermione looked at Harry in triumph after she explained how she had found the last horcrux. 

Harry was still very skeptical, but glad she had found it nonetheless.

Harry looked over to Remus, "Call all of the Order members immediately, we have a battle to plan."

That evening, the Order planned out the final attack on the dark side that they hoped would end the war.

* * *

Blaise and Draco sat in a dark parlor near the blazing fire. The flames danced eerily, casting shadows around the room and hiding Draco's eyes from Blaise's view when he spoke. 

"Blaise, I think I have changed my mind about something," Draco said, not looking up. Blaise glanced at him, trying to read his expression, but couldn't see his face properly.

"What," he replied, knowing he would dread Draco's new line of thought.

Draco shifted his gaze and looked at him.

"It's Granger… I can't get the mudblood out of my head. It is driving me mad… I just want to tear her apart… break her down… I want her to submit completely to me… I don't want her dead anymore. I want her after the battle… after Potter and the Dark Lord are dead…" Draco looked up at him, "You kill Potter… I will take Granger."

Blaise couldn't believe what Draco was saying. For so long he had been adamant about killing Potter himself… but it didn't matter. Soon, it would all be better. Draco would be in control and he would be right there next to him. It didn't really matter if the mudblood lived or not.

"Whatever… it doesn't change anything."

Draco stared at the fire. No, it didn't change anything.

* * *

AN/ This wont be too long. I am working on another story right now. Evil Draco was beginning to bug me though!! So I needed a break from Living in Darkness! 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_-Flashback to the day after Dumbledore's murder-_

Draco stared at the woman before him. He felt his heart wrench tightly…

"_You understand why this has to happen… right Draco?"_

_Draco looked up at the Dark Lord and felt himself nod. He was under the imperious curse._

"_Take the dagger, Draco." He picked it up from the ground._

"_You failed to kill Dumbledore. This will ensure that you will never fail me again. Take her life… slowly."_

Draco felt the dagger sink into her skin as if it were his own. He felt himself stab her repeatedly… her screams silencing all other noise. Her blood seeped down his hands as he looked into her face…

"_I'm sorry mother," he whispered, vowing he would avenge her death._

From that moment forward, Draco was the Dark Lord's right hand man. He was the deadliest weapon the Dark Lord had and never questioned his devout loyalty. And that was the way Draco wanted it.

* * *

Hermione was close to Harry as they entered the grounds. The castle was like a ghost of itself. It had been months since the Death Eater's had overtaken it, killing several students. Luckily, there was a plan in case this happened and most students escaped by use of portkeys in every dorm and an alert system. 

Dark clouds blocked the stars, shrouding them in darkness. Hermione felt a shiver travel up her spine as they neared the castle. It just seemed so different than the castle they had come to know as home while they attended school here. It wasn't long before Death Eater's realized they broke the defenses and were on the grounds.

In moments the battle was raging. There were so many Death Eaters, it was hard to get near the castle doors. Harry threw his cloak around himself and Hermione and they discreetly made their way into the castle, past the many battling Death Eater's and Order members.

* * *

Draco and Blaise stood in the Astronomy Tower observing the battle below. 

"I don't see Potter anymore… or Granger," Blaise said. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," he said, his cloak billowing in the wind as he turned sharply and left the tower, Blaise close behind him.

By the time they reached the once Great Hall, they found that several Order members had made in near where Harry and the Dark Lord dueled.

Draco watched as Granger was doing everything she could to keep Death Eater's from interfering with Harry's concentration. He quietly cast a disillusionment charm on himself as he entered the room and steadily made his way to where she was holding off Bellatrix. Draco shot a disarming curse at his aunt and smirked when Hermione hit her with a freezing spell.

It took him only seconds to disillusion her and grab her.

Her shock was evident to Draco, because she didn't struggle. She hadn't grasped what had happened yet. He cast a silencing charm before she could make any noise and pulled her out of the hall. He noticed Blaise looking his way and nodded at him before he used his port key to take him and Hermione back to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

His room was dark and empty. He released her and snapped her wand in half before dispelling the disillusionment charm. He watched her as she looked around and at him. 

"Malfoy," she said incredulously, as he pulled his mask off and removed his hood.

"I… I... umm… what is going on…" she stammered. She was slowly backing away from him like he was going to attack her at any moment.

Draco smirked at her, his hair gently brushing his eyes. His eyes… there was something there that she just couldn't place…

"Have a seat, Granger," he said, gesturing to his bed. Hermione, realizing he was serious, decided it was best to not piss him off and sat down.

He turned around and took off his cloak and crossed the room to look out his large French styled windows. He seemed to not pay any attention to her like this for a good five minutes. Hermione finally found her voice and spoke.

"What are we doing here, Malfoy," she asked quietly.

Without turning around, Draco answered, "Waiting."

Before Hermione had a chance to say anything else, she had her answer. Blaise suddenly appeared in the room and Draco turned to look at him.

"Done," Blaise said. Draco looked at him for a moment.

"Unbelievable," he mumbled, before looking at Hermione. She finally realized what that look in his eyes was… lust…

Blaise nodded at him and said, "We are going to raid the ministry, I'll be back when we are finished."

Draco just nodded as Blaise disappeared.

Hermione sat in sheer fear as Draco approached her.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing here?" Draco said, his eyes darkening with every word. Hermione felt her hands grow cold as he neared her and couldn't move.

Draco looked over her. She was in all black… and he liked it. Her delicate curves were visible in the tight clothes. He took off his shirt and gauged her reaction.

Her eyes grew wide and she stopped breathing as Draco pulled her up to stand in front of him.

"Do you?" he whispered, looking her in the eye. She shook her head, denying the obvious.

Draco smirked, his eyes roaming over her, taking in every detail. Suddenly, he reached his hand up and traced his thumb along her jaw line, pausing to touch her lips. Her lips were soft and wet and he pulled his hand down her throat and rested it over her heart. Her heartbeat was fast and heavy.

"Are you scared, Granger?" he asked, looking up at her.

She felt like she was going to be murdered any second and he wanted to know if she was scared.

She closed her eyes hoping that when she opened them she would wake up, but he was still staring at her with his dark, silver eyes. She felt her breath catch as she nodded.

"Why," he asked, still staring at her.

"Because you're going to kill me," she said hoarsely. Draco smirked.

"I would've done that already if I were going to Granger." Her eyes snapped open to look at him

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" Draco looked at her, deciding whether or not to tell her.

"Because I can't fuck you if I do that," he said, his tone becoming irritated. She looked at him like he was crazy…

"What… Malfoy, I'm Granger… remember, a mudblood… you _hate_ me…" she was actually pleading for him to realize this, but he was just looking at her, waiting for her to finish.

"I'm going to leave for a while and when I come back, I want you to be wearing my robes… only my robes, do you understand?" Hermione looked at him in horror for several moments before he grabbed her hair tightly pulling her roughly into his arms. She was trembling in his grasp and he pulled her face up to look at him.

"Say you will," he said, holding her tightly. She looked at him sadly and nodded. Satisfied, Draco let her go and pulled his shirt on and left the room.

* * *

Hermione stared at the door for several seconds before closing her eyes. 

This can't be happening.

She couldn't believe Malfoy was doing this… she looked around the room… he had to have some sort of charm that prevented her from escaping. She sighed and felt fresh tears dampen her cheeks. She glanced at his robes hanging on the bathroom door. It was better to obey him than piss him off though…

She reached out and took the robes with trembling hands. She was surprised at how soft they felt to her skin. She gripped them tightly as she realized what Malfoy really wanted her to do.

He's lost his mind… 

She glanced over into a mirror and saw how she looked. Aside from the cut on her face, she looked decent actually… the battle had just begun… Harry… She closed her eyes tightly seeing his face. She wondered desperately if he was all right…

She heard the door click and felt her blood run cold… he was back already…

Draco stepped into the room and saw her standing in front of the mirror, his robes grasped tightly in her hand. She looked terrified. Draco smirked.

He slowly approached her shaking form and took his robes from her hand, throwing them in the floor. She looked into his face, scared he was upset.

"Take your shirt off," he said softly, but with a chill that made her aware that she had no choice in the matter. Slowly, her fingers pulled at the bottom of her shirt and tugged it over her shoulders and off of her body. Draco watched the way her dark tendrils fell back around her shoulders.

"Good girl," he muttered, admiring her. She knew he was studying her… deciding what he thought of her. Without warning, he grabbed her and turned her around, pulling her close to his body. She could feel his heart beating against her back, his cold hands holding her waist, his lips pressing down to her neck… She let out a soft whimper as she felt his teeth delicately bite her soft skin, leaving it red and swollen.

Draco easily unclasped her bra and let it fall off of her as he slid his hands down her perfect body to her hips. He then unclasped her dark jeans and peeled them off of her, leaving her only in her dark panties. Draco could feel her pulse rise drastically as he took her breast in his hand and massaged it thoroughly. He lowered his head to suck at her ear and felt her take a sharp breath.

"Shhh, if you don't fight it, you won't get hurt…" Draco said into her ear. He could feel her body start to shake involuntarily when he became hard and pressed his erection into her back.

"You're just as fucking beautiful as I imagined you would be," he said roaming his hands all over her.

Hermione couldn't believe what he was saying. She finally got over what he was doing long enough to speak.

"Beautiful… Malfoy… it's me… you don't think I'm beautiful… I'm too disgusting for you to even look at ...let alone touch…." He chuckled in her ear before he pulled her in front of the full-length mirror.

Draco looked at her reflection. She was crying, but everything else about her was perfection in true form. She was holding her eyes shut tightly until he spoke.

"Open your eyes, Granger…" She did so slowly and looked to the floor.

"Look up," he said, and she did. Her eyes looked up at her own image and then at her face… and slowly to Malfoy. He had his head tilted down slightly, his skin pressed next to hers, his gaze looking up at her in the mirror with his bangs dangling down. He was so intoxicatingly attractive it simply took her breath away. And he noticed.

"You see Granger… no man in his right mind would not think you are beautiful," he brushed his hand against her breast, his eye contact never breaking hers.

"You are a vision of perfection… and now you are mine. Look at us Granger… we belong together." She couldn't help but notice what he meant. Her dark curls fell gently around her shoulders and into her chest while his blond hair contrasted brilliantly, pressed directly against her hair. They looked nothing short of stunning, and the fact that she saw this terrified her.

She thrust her eyes shut, refusing to look any longer, "Malfoy, have you forgotten that you believe in the purity of blood…"

Draco wiped a drop of blood off of her cheek from the cut and looked at it.

"You blood is as pure as mine," he said, causing Hermione to open her eyes ans simply stare at him.

She shook her head, not understanding what the hell had happened to him. He spoke first, not wanting to listen to her.

"Listen to me… don't argue with me when I finally agree with you, Granger. You have two choices, go along with the ones I have made for you, or be forced to." She looked at him incredulously.

"What choices have you made for me…" Her voice trailed off as she looked back in the mirror at her nearly naked body and felt Malfoy's erection pressing into her… she felt her throat tighten painfully.

Malfoy felt her suddenly twitch as she turned around in his grasp and threw herself against his body tightly. He was shocked to the core as she clung to him desperately, her face buried into his chest, hot tears flooding her eyes.

"Malfoy… please… don't make me do this. I'm not ready for it… please…" she cried into his chest. Draco thought about what she was saying and realized an advantage that could come from this.

He pushed her back from him slightly and looked at her.

"I will wait on one condition," he said and caught her attention.

"You will come to me within the next week… and you will comply fully, not resisting me in any way…" he saw her eyes widen and felt he should add, "Or I will fuck you until you can't walk now."

She looked away from him and seemed to be weighing her options…

"Malfoy… what happened, at the battle?"

Draco was surprised she was concerned about it but answered her.

"Potter defeated the Dark Lord."

She looked at him strangely, "And…"

Draco smirked darkly, "And we killed Potter once he did what I wanted."

Hermione stared at him in horror until he let her go. She fell to the floor in pieces at realization of what he had said.

Draco looked at her without sympathy and said, "Look at the bright side Granger… you're not dead and you're not in a whore house."

She looked at him in shock.

"What would have happened to me?"

"What… if I didn't take notice in you? You would have been killed."

"So you… you betrayed the Dark Lord… you planned this…" Draco kneeled down on the floor next to her and looked at her closely.

"Look, I am in control now… Blaise has destroyed the Ministry in the country… Granger… I plan to marry you. You could be a part of this. As I told you, I no longer believe in purity of blood. I do however believe in the elite… that is what we are. We were made for each other. I will give you one week to accept this. If you choose to not accept it, it will be forced upon you. I advise you think about this logically." Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to hers bruisingly. He consumed her with his touch, her thoughts becoming wisps of nothingness as his tongue slipped into her now parted lips. His kiss was strong and sent a wave through her body before he pulled away from her.

"Believe me Granger, you won't regret giving yourself to me."

Draco left her alone in the room with his taste lingering on her lips.

* * *

Review!!! It will be at least 2 weeks for an update, I'm on vacation. Not that you guys care, lol because HARRY POTTER 7 IS COMING OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! -Jumps up and down in excitement- 


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Okay, I'm just gonna flat out say, the purpose for this story is for me to get all of my twisted and dark ideas out of my head and into a Dramione. If you don't like rape and blood, or violence, or twisted things like that, just don't read on…_

_With that said, this story won't be very long, kinda like a longer one shot I guess… Not a hugely thought out plot, just angsty post war idea I had. Okay on with it then!!_

_**Chapter 3**_

Hermione sat in the floor barely clothed, endless tears falling from her eyes. Horrible images of what must have occurred at the battle flashed before her eyes…

Ginny, Harry, Remus, the Weasley's… and here she was, in the home of the enemy, unharmed and useless.

And Malfoy… she was waiting for him to come back in her and cut her throat… he had surly lost his mind… there was no way he was serious… marrying her? Marry the mudblood he tormented for years, who he hated…

The situation was so surreal to Hermione she could barely think. This just simply couldn't be happening.

* * *

The days passed slowly for Hermione. Over the a five day period, she had no contact with Malfoy whatsoever.

On the fifth day, she decided she couldn't stand being in his room any longer and ventured into Malfoy Manor.

To her extreme surprise, the door was not locked. She entered the corridor with nervousness that was bordering on fear.

She made her way the dark Manor, studing the ancient artifacts that were no doubt priceless.

She actually recognized some of them. Several detailed artworks by famous witches and wizards also hung fabulously on the wall. The air of authority was so clear she could almost taste it as she realized why Malfoy was so arrogant…

Black plush carpet was soft on her toes as she descended the magnificent, railess staircase. When she finally reached the first floor, she took in her surroundings.

A pristine chandelier hung high in the foyer above her. The french-styled doors were enormous and looked like they were from the middle ages, yet they were beautiful.

She still hadn't seen Draco at all. Taking in a deep breath, Hermione grasped the handle to the front door and pulled it open.

She couldn't believe it, but she was now looking out at a brilliant full moon over a shining lake. The door had opened.

Hermione walked out into the cool night air and took a deep breath. How was it that she had simply walked out of Malfoy manor with no hindrance?

The gleaming lake rippled with the delicate wind, reflecting the shower of rays the moonlight cast upon its icy depths. Hermione felt drawn to the dark waters as she neared it, as if the waves were pulling on her. She reached the shore and sat down near the water. The lake was enormous, it seemed to stretch on for miles as it wrapped around distant trees.

Hermione looked out across the lake to the nearest shore and felt her blood run cold.

In the darkness before the forest stood a Death Eater, gazing directly at her.

Hermione closed her eyes and opened them again to find him no longer there.

She breathed a sigh of relief, reallizing her mind was playing tricks on her. She looked around at the dark grounds. She had no idea where she was... and it didn't seem there was even a road that led anywhere. There was just vast acres of forest and lake surrounding her, it's beauty capitvating her and trapping her at the same time.

Hermione stood up and turned back to the Manor but stopped cold due to the looming mask of death before her.

Her heat roze in her chest at the icy words she heard loud and clear even though it was hardly a whisper.

"Going somewhere?" spoke the masked Death Eater.

Hermione took a few steps back, mirrored by the approaching Death Eater. She felt the cool rush of water around her bare feet in the sand.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered into the darkness. She had never been so scared in her life, and couldn't believe that she was hoping it was Malfoy and not someone else…

His black gloved hand reached up and lowered his hood, revealing very familiar blond hair and removed his mask, exposing his dark, silver eyes.

She slight relief she felt at it being Malfoy however, was short lived.

He quickly approached her and grabbed her arms tightly, looking her directly in the eye.

"Tell me Granger, haven't you postponed our meeting long enough?" he whipered darkly.

Hermione felt her face grow hot and heart beat quicken as Draco gripped her harder.

"Bu..But.. I still have two days left…." She whimpered, trying to hold back the tears.

Draco looked at her slyly and whispered, "I changed my mind…"

With a devilish smirk, Draco shoved her hard into the shallow water. Hermione fell back, bruising her wrists as she fell back onto them.

"Malfoy… please, I'm begging you don't do this…"

Draco looked into her eyes carefully and removed his cloak. None too gently, he fell to his knees and pushed her down to the ground again. He gripped her thighs tightly and pulled them forcefully to his torso.

Draco pulled a small dagger out of his pocket and gently cut down the front of Hermione's shirt.

She let out a pained cry as she watched in horror as Draco tore her shirt from her small frame. Her chest rose and fell sporadically as Draco slowly leaned down to her face and gripped her wrists in his hands. He held them tightly above her head into the shallow water that rushed on and off the beach they lay on.

"I hold the wizarding world in my hands Hermione… there is nothing left for you to hold on to… let it go and you shall have everything…" Draco whispered into her ear.

Once Hermione caught the glint in his eye, she couldn't look away. It wasn't even lust that she saw, it was hope…

He truly wanted her…

Hermione's struggling arms suddenly stilled as Draco leaned down to her lips. Gently and erotically, he caressed her lips with his own… drinking in her fear and anticipation.

Hermione didn't know what happened in that moment, but she knew she could never explain it.

His kiss sent a course of heat throughout her body. She felt her mind go numb at his sudden touch and gentlness and could not even temp herself to not kiss him back.

Such passion and heat should only be felt by lovers… not a victim…

As Draco reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Hermione's her mind began to slightly function again. Draco's stare pierced her as she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. A small smirk faded into his expression as he lifted himself off of her.

He put his mask and hood back on and pulled back his left sleeve to touch the dark mark burned into his skin. He silently disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur for Hermione. She had discovered that there was some sort of charm placed on her so that she could not leave the estate. She had figured as much.

The grounds were very spacious though, hardly what she would normally consider a prison.

She had been reading the daily prophet she found in the kitchen daily.

Each headline filled her heart with sorrow. It was obvious that the new regime had control of the media, and that is what truly made Hermione realize the dark side had won.

Somehoe she just couldn't get it in her head what had happened. The grounds of Malfoy Manor were beautiful and intriguing. Without Malfoy around to terrorize her, she found it hard to sad and depressed.

However, she had intentionally pushed any negative thoguhts from her mind. It was how she coped with life when it was unbearable.

Her thoughts often wondered to that evening a few nights ago when Malfoy had kissed her…

She had thought about it repeatedly. But just couldn't figure out what had happened. She had definitely kissed him back…

_She had kissed Draco Malfoy back._

Out of nowhere, Hermione felt her pulse pump harder. She closed her eyes and tried to stop thinking about it, but it only made her think about it more.

His sexy blond bangs and those dark, yet brilliantly silver eyes… and the dark mark burned menacingly into his skin…

Hermione shuddered. He had murdered several innocent people and had destroyed their free society…

And he had taken her hostage against her will and intended to rape her and force her to marry him…

And yet… she could think of nothin but his lips pressed feverently against her own…

Hermione was no expert, but she had definitely kissed a guy before, a few of them actually. Hell, she had done a lot more than kiss them even though she was a virgin. But never had she felt so vulnerable in her life than when Malfoy ws so close…

Hermione sighed and looked back down to the headline which read, "Muggle Borns and Blood Traitors Confined."

After reading the article Hermione felt sick. Whore houses and slavery were the only things to look forward to for her if Malfoy ever lost interest in her. The muggles were being extinguished…

A single tear slid down her cheek as she realized how horrible it must be for everyone while she was safe and sound in the Manor.

* * *

If was Friday evening, and the sun had just set. It was now exactly one week later and Hermione was still trying to decide what to do.

Before she had decided on a solution, Malfoy appeared in the library where she sought sanctuary.

"Tell me Granger, have you come to terms with reality yet," Draco said in a dark tone.

Hermione didn't look up at him. She just couldn't betray her friends like that, not Harry…

"Do what you like Malfoy, but you will never have my consent."

Draco stared at her coldly, expecting her defiance. He roughly grabbed her upper arm and jerked her out of the chair towards him.

She let out a small yelp as he dragged her with him out of the library and into a room she had never seen before.

It was dark and damp, with stone walls. Draco finally let go of her and lit a torch on the wall with his wand.

Shadows danced eerily around him as he approached a trembling Hermione.

"This is where I fuck whore I do not deem worthy to see my quarters. You have lived in my quarters for a week… You must know I hold you in higher regard than this. But if you continue to disobey me, you will remain here and only see me when I choose to fuck you. Your only purpose will be to pleasure me while I use your body. Is that what you wish? You could have everything Hermione… you could have whatever you desire with me by your side. If you choose to waste your life, then you will be treated like the mudblood whore you are," Draco had a fire in his eyes that scared Hermione to death, but she couldn't look away.

"What is your choice?" he asked, angry.

Hermione stared at Malfoy like she had never seen him before and finally tore her eyes away to look at the floor.

Draco took that to mean, "no," for he grabbed the lit torch and thrust it across the room, distinguishing it while moving towards Hermione.

She quickly backed herself into the wall as hot tears flowed down her face. She turned her head to the side and pressed her cheek to the wall with her eyes closed tightly.

Draco easily pulled her up in front of him and held her there with his body pressed into her. He quickly tore off her clothes and pressed his lips to her ear and whispered.

"Is it only your mind that keeps you from me, Granger?"

As he said this he flicked his finger over her nipple and felt it harden, "Because I think you want me. Your hot fucking pussy is probably wet for me already."

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco gazing directly at her as he pressed his fingers to her soft, soaking wet folds. A dark smirk formed on his face as he slid his fingers around in her slick opening.

Draco slowly closed in on her lips, his eyes never once leaving hers until her soft mouth was consumed by him.

Against all her will, she let him kiss her… And she didn't want him to stop…

* * *

AN:

_Review please!!! Let me know if you think Hermione is a little too out of character. I'm trying to make this idea work and not make Hermione too wishy washy._

_Anyway, hope you liked it._

_Got the smut your probably waiting for coming up. Sorry I haven't updated for a month. My bad, won't happen again, promise._

_Amanda_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Draco's kiss was powerful and consuming, just like he was and Hermione had no power to stop him. Every nerve ending in her body felt like it was on fire as Draco ran his hands across her smooth skin.

Draco was not surprised she did not resist him. It would have been futile and pointless… her body betrayed her whether she liked it or not. It would honestly have been a major feat for her to resist him… no other had before her.

He decided he would taunt her anyway.

"So Granger," he said huskily as he removed his shirt, "How long have you wanted to fuck me?"

The look on her face was news to Draco as he smirked mischievously.

_No way, _Draco thought.

Hermione looked at him in utter shock as he slid his hands up her chest towards her breasts. It had always been a secret desire for her in school to find out what Draco would be like… but she never intended to find out.

Each touch from him was making her wetter and wetter. She wished he would just take her traitorous body and end her guilt for what she was allowing him to do.

"Look at me… don't take your eyes off of me, understand?"

Hermione nodded as Draco lowered his head to her breast and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked at it hard, making her breathing become quick.

She watched as he sucked at each breast until her skin was red and throbbing. At some point he had pressed two fingers into her tight folds and began fingering her relentlessly.

Draco stood up to his full height while still fingering her and saw her still looking at him, her eyes darkened with lust, her mouth open, emitting soft moans.

A dark smile appeared on his face as he drank in her expression.

"Do you want me to fuck you Granger? Be honest," at this point he dropped his voice to a low tone, "No one can hear you but me."

Hermione stared at him for several moments as he pulled his fingers out of her body and lifted them to his lips and tasted her.

Hermione knew she was close… so damn close to finishing… and she knew he knew it too…

"Yes…" she whispered, but not without a look of utter horror on her face.

Draco smirked evilly as he cocked his head to one side and said, "What was that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration at his toying with her but gave in.

"I want you to fuck me…" she whispered, losing eye contact with him.

"Fine," Draco started, "but you have to take it out."

Hermione stared at him with distaste. Her hesitation apparently didn't please him since he pushed his body into hers roughly, his erection pressing into her even harder.

The enormity of the situation suddenly crashed down on Hermione as Draco took her hands in his and forced her to touch him through the thin material.

"Take it out," he said in a deadly tone that was not to be compromised.

Draco breathed in the scent of his shampoo in her hair and grew stiffer. His dominance over her was the greatest turn on he had ever experienced. And simple facts like her using his shampoo was what made that a reality.

She was his… only his.

He rubbed his erection against her as her soft hands unclasped his pants and pulled him out of his confines.

Her soft ministrations were killing him; he had to have her soon.

Draco grabbed her wrists again and placed her arms around his neck as he readied himself to enter her.

"Say it again Granger, tell me you want me to fuck you…"

Hermione took a deep breathe and looked at Draco, his eyes so dark she almost thought she was looking at silvery pools of black mist instead of human eyes.

"I want you to fuck me, Malfoy," she said, disbelieving her own words.

"No, use my name, my given name…" Draco was severely in need to ravage her waiting body, but felt the anticipation was the best part. He might cum all over her now if she just parted her wet lips and spoke one word…

"Draco… I want you to fuck me…"

Draco shoved into her so hard, Hermione lifted her chin up and let out a scream of pain. As he had buried himself to the hilt inside of her, he had pulled her thighs up to his waist and wrapped them around him, her weight supported only by him and the wall.

As Draco registered her cry of pain and saw her expression he realized what he had done.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me you were a bloody virgin?" Draco said in disbelief. He could feel her throbbing walls around his cock as he felt her gripping his torso tightly. She was shivering and clutching him like there was no tomorrow.

Draco grabbed her and carried her to his room where he gently laid her down on the bed, his cock still buried inside of her.

Her dark curls were thick and spread out on the sheets beneath her. She looked up at Draco with a curious look etched on her face.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly, "Why do you care if I'm a virgin or not… shouldn't you just be in it for yourself?"

Draco looked at for several long seconds before replying.

"I told you, I want to marry you. I wouldn't be starting out very well if I didn't take you properly," Draco said, gazing at her nude body lying before him so innocently… with his hard cock shoved in it.

"What makes you think this will cause me to want to marry you? You can't really believe that we can live a normal, happy life…"

"I know we can because of how you react to me. You want me. You crave and fear my presence which is exactly how you should feel."

Hermione felt a chill tingle down her spine as she realized the truth in his words…

Draco leaned in close to her face and whispered into her ear, "I am going to fuck you now."

Hermione felt his hard cock slide out of her, only to slam back into her fragile body. To her enormous surprise, it barely hurt.

After several moments, the thrusts came much harder and faster. Hermione knew she was going to be rather sore, but couldn't stop herself from rising her hips to meet him.

Draco very clearly liked that…

His lips crashed down onto hers forcefully, his tongue consuming her mouth like it was the most natural thing in the world to him.

So many thoughts would have come to Hermione at this moment had she not been completely intoxicated by the passion with which Draco kissed her. He created a sweet rhythm between his thrusts and kisses she thought she may black out. Her lips were sore and bruising as Draco bit into them, but she only wanted more…

Draco held her close to him as he touched her in every place he could… She was his… now and forever…

"Tell me you want more, Granger," he said, his voice low and husky, his eyes almost black…

Hermione looked at him and said automatically, "I want more, Draco."

In a heartbeat he lifted his weight off of her and pulled her thighs up to run flush along his lean abdomen and threw her feet around his shoulders…

Hermione tried to adjust to this new position, but Draco was already pounding into her… After several long moments of discomfort, she felt a sudden rush of warmth.

Hermione gasped as Draco looked up at her and she began moaning loudly.

A knowing smirk appeared on Draco face as he muttered, "Feels fanbloodytastic doesn't it"

Hermione didn't even hear him as the first waves of her orgasm hit her. Every tremor she had brought Draco closer to cumming.

His normal state of perfection was disheveled as sweet droplets of sweat lined his brow and caught in his bangs.

Nothing but Granger and her climaxing with her legs right by his face could have made him climax so fast.

He pressed his wet lips to her leg and kissed her one last time as he put her legs around his waist and pushed into her harder than he had before. Each final thrust coated her in his hot, thick seed.

"Ohh, Draco, what is that… it burns… " Hermione whimpered.

Draco pumped his dick into her one final time and looked up at her, tears brimming her eyes.

A dark smirk grazed his face as looked at him nervously.

"That, Hermione, is my seed inside of you. That was me claiming you as mine… forever…"

Hermione saw the twisted glint in his eye as she tried to slow her breathing.

Draco pulled his cock out of her slowly, her blood staining the silk sheets.

"Draco, please… I don't want to have a child now… There are spells… I know you can do them…" Hermione pleaded desperately as Draco stood and clasped his pants.

"Of course I can perform them… I have on every other woman I've ever fucked…"

With that, Draco turned his back to her and walked to the door. Without turning around he said, "Bathe and dress in the finest… meet me in the parlor when you are finished. And don't take too long."

Hermione stared at him as he left the room, his sticky, hot cum still dripping down her thighs…

* * *

"Here they are, Draco," Blaise said, as Draco strode into his living room. Draco took two skeleton keys from Blaise's outstretched hand. 

"Any word on the resistance?" Draco asked casually.

"Yes, their leader, Kingsly Shaklebolt, has been killed. It is only a matter of time before the others, including Arthur Weasley, are found. It would not surprise me if they are disbanded already and just on the run," Blaise finished.

Draco nodded in approval and turned to leave.

"Draco, wait… about what I asked you last week…" Blaise said hopefully.

"She's a blood traitor Blaise… and one I despise… She will remain where she is, find another whore," Draco said, rather irritated and disgusted before he left the room.

* * *

Draco sat in the parlor impatiently waiting for Hermione to come down. It had already been an hour. 

He stood up to go check on her. As he turned around, he found her standing in the doorway, watching him silently.

She wore dark green robes and her hair fell around her shoulders in elegant, loose curls.

"How long have you been there?" Draco asked in slight irritation.

Hermione looked away from him and spoke quietly, "Just for a moment."

"Here," Draco said, handing her a skeleton key, "It's a portkey."

Hermione glanced at him, slightly surprised, "You're taking me outside the Manor?"

"Yes, we are going to a party… where I will announce our engagement," Draco said, watching her dangerously close.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat and sweet form on her brow… engagement… he wasn't kidding… what could she do?

"Draco… are you sure that is what you really want… to marry me… I'm a muggleborn and your children will not be pure-blooded…"

Draco was chuckling and shaking his head at her.

"Why do you even try to fight it, Hermione? You know you couldn't find a more attractive wizard to mate with, or a more powerful wizard to take care of you, or a wealthier one to give you every hope and desire you can dream of. Given the state of society, I would say your choices are limited… but the one you have is better than any one you would have ever had…"

Draco had approached her as he spoke and now was mere inches from her. He spoke with an air of authority that Hermione simply couldn't stand…

"But I don't love you…" she said in a quiet, but strong voice, looking at Draco before her.

He stood very still for several long moments staring at her. He didn't seem to be able to accept the fact that she had made such a defiant, yet true statement that could shake him.

Without saying a word, Draco leaned in and kissed her, which she responded to by default. It was brief, but deep… enough to fluster Hermione.

"You will…" was all he said before turning away from her.

"The activation code is my name," he said, activating his own portkey and disappearing. Hermione stood in the empty room and took a deep breathe. Tears threatened to fall, but she forced them away, realizing she was finally getting out of this house. She should at least try to assess the damage that had been done.

She looked at the odd key in her hand and muttered, "Draco Malfoy."

She felt the familiar jerk behind her navel and waited for her feet to hit the ground. As she felt solid earth beneath her, she opened her eyes.

What she saw, however, was definitely not a party.

* * *

_Review pretty please!!!_

_Okay, I had a minor idea for this story… We'll see how you guys like it._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

His mask was beginning to irritate him. Blaise glanced down at his watch… she should be here any minute…

The dark red lights of Knockturn Alley flashed through the window, irritating his eyes. Since Draco's rise to power, the alley had flourished. Death flourished… Blaise was actually thankful that he wore the mask of a Death Eater for it intimidated those who may have intimidated him.

Each dark wizard that passed by him inside where he sat was of some elite pureblooded family… They were lower than filth in Blaise's opinion.

He sat on watch at the whore house where the blood traitors were held… female blood traitors… most of them Blaise knew from school… most of them he had fucked in school… and now he was to keep them imprisoned in a fate worse than death itself…

Draco was responsible for what kept them in control though… He had developed a curse which caused immense pain to the witch who tried to deny any pure-blooded wizard. This kept them in check and willing. This kept them in submission.

Suddenly, what he was waiting for finally arrived.

* * *

Hermione looked around and squinted hard. The darkness was blinding and she was incapable of seeing what was before her for several moments. Before her sight adjusted, she felt a pair of strong hands grip her shoulders and begin to lead her away.

She looked down and finally saw two gloved hands holding her tightly, pulling her down a dark corridor. Before she knew what was going on, she heard loud moand coming from behind a close door. As she passed it, she glanced inside and felt her jaw drop open.

It was Lavander… and some unknown wizard having sex with her…

Hermione was soon distracted by a rough banging noise she soon realized was a dark, young man fucking Parvati into the stone wall, her face twisted in severe discomfort…

Hermione was slowly starting to panic… she was in a whore house… and Draco was no where to be seen…

Finally, once at the end of a long corridor, her captor stopped and let her go. Hermione quickly turned around and found a Death Eater staring at her, motionless.

She felt beads of sweat forn on her skin as she watched him motion for her to go into the room. Hermione turned the handle of the door fully expecting to be followed in my the unknown Death Eater and be brutally raped…

However, when she entered the room what she saw was a ghost…

"Ginny!?!" Hermione breathed, "Ginny, is that really you." Hermione vaguely registered the sound of the door being shut behind her.

Ginny sat in the corner of the room. She definitely didn't look her best, but she did look healthy at least. Her long red hair flowed gently down her back and her face lit up as Hermione entered the room.

"Hermione! I can't believe you're here… You look gorgeous… I'm so glad that you're alright," she said, getting up from her spot and hugging Hermione.

"Ginny, what is this place? How long have you been here, please tell me no one has…" Hermione's face fell as she saw the quick flicker of sadness in her eyes…

A single tear fell down Ginny's cheek as she looked at Hermione, "We only have a few minutes."

* * *

Draco was furious.

He glanced around at the room full of people. There was no way she could have gotten away from him so quickly. He had left before her… she had to have just not come…

Draco took his portkey and returned to Malfoy Manor. Looking around he cursed silently.

"Granger! Where are you?" Dead silence. Draco checked his room and anywhere else she might be and finally performed the spell that revealed human presense.

She was not there.

And Draco was raging.

* * *

"Ginny, I will get you out of here… I will do whatever it takes… How long have you been here?" Hermione asked, horrid at what was happening to her friend.

"I've been here since the end of the war… Since Harry…" Undiluted tears formed in Ginny's eyes as she spoke.

"Ginny, what happened, I was taken before it was over…"

Ginny looked at her sadly, "Harry defeated Voldemort… He was magnificent Hermione… Just like everyone expected him to be, but then, after the Dark Lord was gone, a Death Eater killed him… The whole room was in a state of shock and that was it, he disappeared whether by portkey or what, we don't know… It was only days later that the Burrow was attacked and I was taken. I don't even know if any of my family is still alive… I have been here ever since…"

Hermione listened and felt her blood begin to boil… this was all because of _him_.

"Ginny, how often do those horrid men come in here…" Hermione asked quietly.

Ginny looked to the ground and spoke shyly, "In the beginning it was too many to count, but now it is just one… There is a curse on us Hermione, I believe it is an altered form of Crucio… and if we deny them it is activated… It is also activated when we have not been with a pure-blood recently, a cruel side affect I suppose…"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, what a horrible was to keep them in control.

"Lately, however, someone has been looking out for me… He can't lift the curse, but he can save me from being passed back and forth between the pure-blood society…"

Hermione looked at her curiously, "Ginny what exactly are you saying…"

At that moment the door to the room opened and the same Death Eater strode in and hurriedly grabbed Hermione, pulling her out of them room.

Ginny simply watched sadly as her friend left her sight.

* * *

"Hold still," said a rough, yet eloquent male voice. Hermione was struggling and hard.

"Let go of me, you have no right to keep them here like this!" she shouted. As they traversed the long corridor, Hermione's friends looked at her through their windows sadly.

"Just shut up, mudblood!" he said angrily. They finally reached the front where they exited into Knockturn Alley. Fear rose in Hermione as she looked around. In every direction she saw some sinister witch or wizard… it was so unlike the time she was here in sixth year… The Alley was simply booming in business…

"Where are you taking me!?!" Hermione said, his grip on her tighter than ever as passerbys eyed her dangerously. The darkness combined with the red and green flashing lights was chilling. Hermione felt she would have died from fear had this Death Eater not been with her. Surprisingly, in this loacale, she felt protected by him rather than threatened.

Finally, they turned out of Knockturn Alley and into a more upscale, aristocratic alley. Lavish shops and restaurants lined the alley as they made their way into a hotel that Hermione would have expected the room to be 600 galleons a night.

Blaise led Hermione up a marble staircase fit for a palace. Finally, they reached a large ballroom. Hermione's hair had become slightly disheaveled and her breaths were ragged.

Hermione looked up at the crowd and became slightly nervous as she realized everyone was looking at her…

Hermione's gaze stopped abrubtly as she was locked in a stare with a pair of silver, cold eyes.

Draco approached her and Blaise, his black robes flairing dangerously behind him.

"Draco," Blaise began, "Apparently the portkey did not ever take to the new locale I placed on it… I found her in Knockturn Alley and brought her here immediately. I apologize."

Draco glared at him, but otherwise didn't say anything. He took Hermione by the waist with slight force and pulled her away from Blaise. Unwillingly, Hermione was pulled close to Draco.

"Let go of me, " she said harshly, "I don't want to even be near you." Hermione jerked herself away from Draco's grasp, but it was short lived. He quickly grabbed her wrists roughly, but Hermione was livid.

"LET GO OF ME MALFOY!!" she shouted, turning heads in their direction, "I saw what you did to my friends… What you did to _Ginny_… You're a monster and I would rather die than be near you."

Draco'e eyes sparked and all the light drained from him. His calm exterior was chilling to see as the lights in the room flickered and went out. The moonlight from the distant window was the only light to see by and Hermione's eyes had yet to adjust.

Blaise was in a state of shock… Draco had lost it… He alone, alongside Draco, could see in such darkness. He pushed Hermione down, hard into the floor. The guests surrounding them had backed away, frantic. Many had left, but those loyal to Draco stayed, fearing to leave him without just cause.

Hermione had fell back onto her wrists and was crawling backwards, the rise of the magic in the room beginning to suffocate… She was scared… and Draco was mad.

Hermione saw the soft flicker in the air as Draco's robes billowed behind him to the floor where he discarded them. She was slowly starting to be able to see his blond hair when he spoke.

"I see that you have finally made your choice Granger… I must say, I expected more from you. You are the most intelligent witch I have ever met and yet you are the most ignorant," Draco was now standing directly in front of Hermione.

He reached down and grabbed Hermione by the hair and she let out a piercing scream. He dragged her up painfully and pushed her into the wall behind her.

Hermione's breathing had not lessened; she was actually on the verge of hyperventilating.

"You hate me for putting your filthy blood traitor friend in a whore house… You're lucky she is not dead… YOU, Granger, would be dead had I not spared you from that fate. I gave you everything and you denied it… How very selfish of you to waste such things…" Draco said, mere inches from Hermione's face.

She could finally see him… his dark eyes penetrating her, his wrath overpowering her and the fear taking over.

"How can you expect anything less from me…" Hermione said wearily. Draco smirked darkly at her…

"I suppose your right… but it doesn't really matter, you will make a fine whore for me, I always loved seeing you in distress… My cock shoved into your tight wet cunt should satisfy me for now… That is what you want, isn't it, Granger… You want me to treat you like your friends so you don't feel so _guilty_?" Draco stepped back slightly and looked around, "Are these people enough of a witness? Them watching as I rape you? Will that be enough for you, enough to finally _break you down_?"

Hermione watched him in silent panic and he suddenly gripped the air before him and tore his hands away as if shredding something. To Hermione's immense shock, her robes shredded and ripped off of her, leaving her in nothing but her lacy undergarment and stockings.

Fear stricken, Hermione lunged from the wall and tried to run to the stairs, but Draco was quicker. He caught her from behind, pulling her back into his grasp roughly.

He leaned his head in slightly and whispered into her ear, "You're not going anywhere my mudblood _whore_."

* * *

_Okay, I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't leave it there, but I will update soon! Pretty please review!!! With sugar on top:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Draco's breathe was hot against her skin as he spoke. She wanted so badly to be angry and not scared, but the threat was so real… almost too real.

She whimpered under his tight grip and heard her own voice echo in the silent room of onlookers.

"Scared Granger?" asked Draco's smooth, yet dark voice.

Hermione looked up into his dark eyes and sucked in her breath… This was not the Draco Malfoy she knew from school… This was someone else.

"Yes," came Hermione's small whisper, so unlike her. Draco smirked darkly at her small voice as he listened to her fearful words.

"Please… don't do this Draco… You don't have to be this way…"

Draco looked into her eyes deeply, his expression a mystery she wished desperately to unravel.

"Yes… I do," he replied. In one swift motion Draco gripped her tightly and Hermione felt herself being jerked into confusion as Draco apparated

The spinning world around her came to an abrupt halt when Malfoy released her onto a soft surface. She took rapid breaths trying to understand where she was. Slowly, trying to avoid a massive headache, Hermione opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The room was dark and unrecognizable to her. However, she had a good feeling she knew where this room happened to be. They were in the east wing of Malfoy Manor… somewhere she had never stepped foot in. And if she had to guess, she would say they were in Malfoy's private study. The walls were black, decorated minimally with expensive paintings and the piece of furniture she had been thrust onto backed against them. Two armchairs sat at the far corners of the room for reading, with bookshelves near them.

Exerting extreme caution Hermione looked up from her lowered eye level to see Malfoy with his back to her looking out the grand windows behind his desk. She had no idea what was going on. Malfoy was radiating such intensity she was scared to move. After what felt like hours Malfoy turned back to her disheveled form on his furniture.

Draco stared at her. She was barely clothed and terrified of him. Exactly like she was supposed to be. His cold silver eyes were scanning her body. He had never thought this situation would have occurred in his life… yet here it was, right in front of him.

As he stared at her, he let out a humorless laugh. Hermione stared at him, unsure what the hell was going on. He was two seconds away from raping her and now he stood here evaluating her like she was a new plaything.

Slow, but chilling tingles crept down Hermione's spine as Malfoy's face turned from thoughtful to angry. Each step he took towards her sent her further into shock. His long, delicate fingers traced the outline of her jaw.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore, she had to know what insanity was occurring, "Malfoy, what are you doing… please, what is going on?"

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously and he withdrew his hand.

"You want to know what is going on? Hah, that is a good fucking question… you know what Granger? I don't have a fucking _clue_ what is going on! For once in my life, I want to have _control_ over my own life, not be forced to live out a life that is demanded of me… FUCK…." Draco was pacing the room, glancing at Hermione every once in a while. He ran his hands through his hair as if it would help to figure out whatever it was he was rambling about.

Hermione pulled her knees onto the couch and hugged them to her chest, desperate to find some form of comfort. Malfoy stopped and stared at her, aware of what she had done.

"You don't have any idea do you? You, like everyone else fell for it… Everybody… There is no way things can ever be revoked… not after what I've done…" Draco was staring at Hermione, his eyes breaking, his emotions shining through. Hermione was confused beyond belief as she listened to Malfoy... he had to be losing it…

"I'm not losing it Granger. You just haven't been paying attention. Not as smart as you think you are," Draco said bitterly. Hermione looked at him in shock… she caught his tone in the last part though, it was like he was upset about it.

"I thought for sure I couldn't pull it off with you. I thought for sure you would see right through me. That's when I realized I had to become what I had to be… I couldn't just pretend… And you Granger, I couldn't just pretend… Even though I wanted to," Draco said, his voice shaking as he approached her again.

Hermione stared at him as he lifted her from the couch and pulled her close to him. She was in shock, immobilized by his actions and words.

"I didn't have to pretend that I wanted you to keep you safe… I really did want you and I hate you for it…" Hermione barely registered what he had said before she felt his soft lips capture hers. His kiss was unlike any that she had felt before. It wasn't forced, it was needed. He needed her… he needed her to understand that he needed to kiss her. Hermione let her lips part as she let him hold her against him, his strong arms supporting her entirely. She didn't kiss him back, at least not at first. After he slipped inside her mouth, she felt her mind go numb. His tongue caressed her passionately, more so than she had ever experienced. His raw emotion seemed to flood her thoughts as she found herself intoxicated by him. As if in a trance, she kissed him vigorously, and determinedly.

Draco could hardly believe that she had kissed him back… She had truly kissed him back without any true knowledge that he was not a murderous dark wizard. Her soft lips were like a breath of fresh air that Draco had needed desperately. His hands were slowly sliding up her sides and cupping her breasts. Draco quickly released the strap of her bra and slid it off her as he pulled gently out of the kiss.As Draco looked at her, he suddenly felt very guilty. Her eyes were closed and soft tear streaks marred her face. She didn't say anything or open her eyes when Draco gently rested her body on the couch beneath him.

She could feel his hardness pressing into her as he took her breast into his mouth, sucking hard at her nipple. His touch was torture to her… because it felt so good… He continued to lavish her body with his mouth, small moans escaping her own before he looked at her.

"Open your eyes," he said softly, his own lust filled as he gazed at her.

"Will you say nothing?" he asked when she finally looked at him.

"What could you possibly want me to say? This is obviously my only alternative to being raped… I have no objections anymore… You've won Malfoy."

Hermione could tell that was not what he wanted to hear and it baffled her…

At that moment, a familiar pop filled the room causing Draco to swiftly look up at the arrival.

Hermione gasped. Dressed in dark, billowing robes stood a very familiar face…

* * *

AN/ Okay, I know it's short, but bare with me. I had to retype this, I lost the original. Or you would have had it a week ago… I hate redoing things… I was very annoyed.

Review!!! Pretty please!!! Who do you think it is?


	7. Chapter 7

_AN/ I wanted to tell you guys who like this story, I am doing a story called, "Ginny's Capture." It is directly related to this one... same plot, just from Ginny's side of it all. I got a few intereting things up my sleeve. The only way to not ruin one or the other, is to read them at the same time... So read thid chappie and skip on over and read chapter 1 of that. I'll be updating accordingly so you can always read what I put out there and it shouldn't ruin anything. Sorry this isn't up to my normal lenght, but I want to put up what I got done! I hope you like this chapter, it's kinda smutty, but I love the intensity and passion they have. Cheers!_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Interrupting am I," came the familiar drawl of none other than Severus Snape. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was supposed to be dead…

Snape caught Draco's eye and smirked as he turned around due to Hermione's absence of clothing. Draco lifted off of her and threw her his cloak which she pulled around her body like they were bed sheets.

"It's about time you showed up," rang Draco's irritated voice.

"What is she doing in here, Draco?" Snape asked turning back to inspect Hermione. Draco looked up at Snape sharply.

"It's the only way to apparate into the manor… and it's not like I expected you to show up. You have impeccable timing," Draco spat. Snape eyed him dangerously as Hermione watched the exchange closely. What was going on?

"Draco, we haven't much time, could you please send Miss Granger on her way?" Snape said impatiently.

"No, I won't. I'm tired of this. How much longer until you are finished treasure hunting? You're off wandering around aimlessly while I am forced to soak the ground with blood… and for what? This was not supposed to take this long…" Draco finished, his voice somewhat defeated. Snape seemed un-phased by his rant as he handed Draco a folded, thick piece of parchment.

"Draco… Do not fail me now when we are so close… I must go. Modify Miss Granger's memory." Without another word, Snape left as quickly as he came.

Hermione looked at Draco, expecting to lose the precious information she had just learned any second, but it never came. He glanced over to her, his eyes glassed over. There were no words spoken, but Hermione knew he was telling her something. He was telling her there was so much he wished he could tell her. But he couldn't. Not an utterance had reverberated throughout the still air before Draco sent a cold draft into the room from the swinging of the door on his way out.

* * *

Hermione sat alone in the darkness, her thoughts consuming her. She simply couldn't take it anymore… it was too much… Harry and Ron were gone and Ginny was being treated like a prisoner and she was whatever she was to Draco… 

She just didn't get it… He wants her to marry him, he wants her to be his whore… and now it seems like she is supposed to figure out a complex puzzle he won't explain. Hermione stood up and looked into the night sky… the reflection of her face showed the soft tears that crept down her skin.

"Why," she shouted at nothing as she fell to the ground, the tears flowing freely from her soft, sad eyes.

"Why can't this just be a dream…" she whispered into the cold air, "why is it so hard to just live…"

Her sobs echoed throughout the room as she clutched her knees close to her chest, trying to forget the life that was before her.

Hermione flinched violently when she felt a hand on her back. She turned immediately to see Draco watching her quietly, a solemn look on his face. She rose to her full height, still inches under Draco, her whole body shaking.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she shouted, "Why do you play these games… why can't you just tell me what is going on? I don't know what to think of you…"

Draco watched her and felt a strong sense of foreboding… He didn't even know what she should think of him… what he had done… what he still had to do… The sight of her crying because of him was seeping slowly into his heart.

He had done this to her… he was to blame, but he didn't know any other way to do it. To protect her as Snape had put it… Protect her and to fool her. And Draco Malfoy would be the only one that could achieve it. Or could he? He felt as if he were breaking her simply by trying to save her…

Draco reached out and took her waist gently, but forcefully. She fought him, but he quelled her easily as he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that she knew she could not fight. His lips were hot and sweet and she needed that comfort… even if it was only temporary and from the one person who caused her grief. His soft hair was dangling across her forehead and she had the extreme urge to run her hands through it… The second she felt his silky locks in her fingers she lost all resistance.

Draco felt her touch and her lips slowly parting in his mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her passion was intoxicating him… her will gone with a single touch… She lost her resistance because she didn't want to resist him… Her warmth was suddenly burning inside of him, a heat so strong it could melt the bonds of hatred and loathing between them with a single touch… A warmth that ignited a passion in Draco so strong he forgot his purpose in her being here…

Moments after Draco kissed her with every emotion he felt, Hermione responded. He was breathing life into her very core when he touched her. She felt dependent on him… He was holding her up, mentally and physically… She could die if he let her go, there would be nothing else left to live for… his kiss was captivating her soul, enclosing it in something she wasn't familiar with… a shroud of darkness that only Malfoy understood.

She felt his hand slide under her shirt and slowly back up her side… his touch reverberating to every nerve ending in her body… After long moments of their desperate kiss Draco released her mouth to kiss her tender skin. He trailed his hot ministrations down her neck, her hands still clutching his hair tightly. Hermione could barely think as he grazed her breast with his fingertips. His other hand slid down her stomach and released the clasp of her pants, letting them fall down her sleek legs. She was vaguely aware of what had happened as he put his hand under her knee and pulled her leg up around his waist and leaned her back against the wall. She was breathing heavily as he sucked at the soft skin of her chest… He soon let up to pull her shirt over her head and took sight of her beautiful chest.

Hermione took the moment to try to determine what had just happened. Malfoy was distracted by her nearly naked body as she saw the unshielded emotion in his stormy eyes… She had never seen him so unguarded… He was real, something that she could have, something that felt good whether or not it was right… There was no right anymore… so shouldn't she make the best of what she has?

"Malfoy," she whispered. Draco looked up at her slowly, his eyes not wanting to be torn away from her gorgeous body. As he saw the way she was looking at him, he felt for certain the next words to leave her lips would not be what he wanted to hear.

"If you aren't," she looked at him, her eyes beginning to sting, "who you seem to be… prove it…"

In that moment, Draco realized why she was considered the smartest witch of her age… She knew he was magically bound to keep her in the dark… but she also knew they understood one another and that there are ways around bounds of secrecy…

Draco's eyes focused on her… and her alone until he closed them when his lips took hers in the softest kiss he could have gave her. Her lips carefully kissed him back. Hermione felt such a flood of emotion course through her body as Draco kissed her… She felt it all… his anger, his frustration, his regret, his loneliness, his sadness, his pain, his lust… his love… Tears threatened Hermione as she was overwhelmed at such a strong sense of what he was feeling… It overtook her, it swept her mind into a state of numbness as she wrapped her leg tightly around Draco's waist. In a high of passion, she tore his shirt open and slid it off his shoulders. Her small hands ran over his tightly carved muscles making his erection grow painfully. She pressed her lips to his cold skin and trailed hot kisses down his chest, his hands tangled through her thick hair. Hermione allowed her senses to take control of her… it was the only way she could feel his emotions, so raw… so real… It was Draco Malfoy like she had never known him and she was very willing to accept the fact that he did feel pain… he did feel regret… and he felt love… but love for what?

Hermione was more than ready when Draco released himself from his confines. His lips had left her breast tender and swollen. He entered her wet, slick entrance easily, making her breath out a soft moan. Draco could hardly believe how incredible she felt… something was very different than before. He looked up at her face and saw the undeniable pleasure she was feeling as it dawned on him… She wanted him…

He pulled her other leg up around his waist, shoving into her completely letting out a low grunt. She was so perfectly tight he could hardly stand it. Draco was having a hard time understanding that she was not only not resisting him, but she was returning his actions. Therefore, he was surprised when he felt a soft hand touch his cheek and Hermione's lips capturing his in a kiss that captivated his very soul. He slowly slid out of her and felt her lips quiver in his mouth from a soft moan as he pushed back in. She pulled him close to her as he began to slide in and out of her with a pace growing rapidly. He moved with such a fluid motion inside of her, Hermione didn't want him to ever stop.

In those moments after she climaxed, she studied Draco closely. She was certain that she had not paid enough attention to him before… he could feel… she knew he could, she had felt him. No one that was purely evil could feel emotions such as he did… When he climaxed, he gripped her tightly, as if she were going to leave. His breathing was heavy and his eyes dark. He couldn't have been sexier as he hung his head, his bangs dangling gently in the still air. He looked up at her, his head still tilted downward. The way he looked could have been threatening… but she knew it was anything but. He pulled out of her and released his grip on her as she felt her feet hit the ground. He turned to walk away, but Hermione was done with that. She grabbed his arm and pulled him tightly into her arms. Draco was shocked, but wrapped his arms around her small body, enclosing her protectively with his body. He wasn't sure how long he stood there like that with her, but he was sure of one thing. Something had changed tonight.

* * *

_AN/ Please tell me what you think!! Did you think that was intense enough? I love intensity. The drama and passion that accompany it sweep me away... I'm a sucker, huh, lol!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

A black night encased the sky as Hermione stared into its darkened depths. The power it held over her was strong, its magnificent dominance overtaking her. It seemed to be pouring its darkness into her very heart… And then… all of the sudden… the façade of the starless night receded. A ray of moonlight struck through as the twinkle of the stars tried to shine against the mighty clouds. Dispersed was the darkness and present was a night sky that was still dark… yet it shone. However, her heart and soul still felt the presence of the evil night… knowing that it would always be there… never to leave her again…

Hermione closed her eyes… she could ignore it… it would go away… She took a deep breath. She could forget that the night ever felt so evil… she could forget how real Draco had felt… how good such evil had felt…

But was he really evil? Was he really what he pretended to be? Or was he like the night sky… pretending to be pitch black when really there were millions of rays of light waiting to shine through?

She had felt what he felt… she knew his heart wasn't completely black… A tear slipped from her eye… Could he be having a change of heart? Not want to be the Dark Lord anymore? Regret what he had done? That seemed very unlikely to Hermione… but then again, nothing seemed likely, especially how she was starting to feel about the very person who hurt her the most…

* * *

A cold draft came in from the open window, numbing Draco's skin. The cool wind was soothing. His bangs rustling gently and falling back into place against his forehead. Everyday his life got a little harder. Today was no exception. His task was not easy to begin with… and now he had only succeeded in making it more difficult.

The soft, honey colored eyes of Hermione were burnt into his mind. He knew she was only accepting her position because she felt she had to… She had no real idea as to what was going on. In his wildest imagination couldn't see her truly falling for him under any other circumstances than what existed. He was in control and she had no choice. He had intentionally let her see certain things that perhaps he shouldn't have… but that was not enough for her to understand the complex nature of the situation that Draco disagreed with whole heartedly… probably because his role in it was the most dangerous.

Draco looked at the scroll of parchment on his desk… He knew he had to read it eventually. Snape's messages were never pleasant reading…

Draco read the letter, certain dread creeping into his expression. Snape sure as hell expected a lot from him. He was lucky he could accomplish such complex tasks… Of course, that was why he was the one doing it…

He sighed heavily as stood up from his desk and exited his study. He slowly went to his room that she now more or less claimed as her own. He knocked softly before opening the double doors. Draco was slightly annoyed when he did not find her there. She could be anywhere in the house… he walked over to his enormous windows and found the source of his irritation.

Hermione lie innocently in the grass by the lake, staring placidly at the gazing stars. So long he had hated her and despised her for what she was when in reality all she was was a beautiful, young intelligent witch. He had made it his own responsibility to make sure she got to safety during the battle… he couldn't deny he was captivated by her… to what extent he wasn't sure. In the beginning, it had been fun to him, toying with mudblood Granger and watching her tremble… He had loved to see her like that to him.

However… now… Draco wasn't sure when it happened but he had let her get inside his head… or perhaps his heart. He wanted her to know he was not who she thought he was. The fact of the matter was, Draco wasn't even sure he wasn't who she thought he was… after what he'd done…

He closed his eyes, his hands shaking. He couldn't dwell on it… He had to get this done. He opened his eyes to look back to where she was and found her gone… She had just been there…

Draco turned like lighting and sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. What is something had gotten her… he'd never find her in the forest…

Several things from banshees to vampires flashed through his head as he rounded the corner and smacked into something very solid. Draco heard a loud thud as he opened his eyes and saw Hermione lying on the floor in front of him looking very harassed.

"Granger…" Draco panted. Hermione seemed to be in slight pain as she tried to get up and let out a small cry of pain. Draco immediately knelt down to check for any severe damage. Carefully, he unclasped her cloak and threw it aside.

"Are you alright," he asked, his voice sounding truly concerned. Hermione looked at him curiously and nodded.

"I'm fine… What's the matter with you, you look like you've seen a ghost?" she said, studying his face.

Draco looked at her, realizing how stupid he'd been to panic, "Nothing, of course, I was just looking for you, that's all." Hermione let a small grin slip as she watched him whisper a healing incantation. She felt better instantly.

She nodded to Draco as he held his hand out for her. As she took it, she felt Draco pull her just as she pulled on him, causing much more force than needed to get her to her feet and she fell forward into Draco's arms.

Draco instantly caught her gracefully, her cold body contacting his

"How long were you out there, Granger, you feel like you've been lying on ice," Draco commented as he pulled her into his arms tighter to warm her. Hermione rubbed her cheek into his warm chest.

"I sort of lost track of time," she said dismissively, "Malfoy… why were you looking for me?"

Draco leaned back to look at her.

"Oh… I need you to do something for me…" he started, but was interrupted by a solid, urgent knock at the door. Draco took an obvious step away from Hermione as he looked towards the door. She didn't miss this immediate reaction either…

Draco turned back to her, "Would you go wait in my room," he stated, putting a leading hand on her back. Hermione had no choice but to leave him and head to his room.

Draco watched her go up the stairs and listened for the click of the door. Satisfied, he opened the door and found Avery. Draco stepped aside to let the Death Eater in.

"What is it? Do you have them?" Draco asked firmly.

"No, I am sorry my lord, but the supplies are simply non-existent in England right now. Ever since we overtook the Ministry the Department of International Trade has been put on the back burner. We simply are not getting those items any longer my lord… What is it you wish me to do?" Avery said, worried he was going to be punished.

Draco seemed beyond disbelief… he was _upset_…

"You are dismissed," Draco said harshly to Avery and turned without a second glance to head up the staircase. He didn't notice the small steps being taken on the second floor, or the soft creak of the door as it was shut.

Draco stopped before entering his room to see Hermione and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to understand what this meant. It definitely wasn't good. He enclosed the handle in his fist and pushed open the door.

Hermione sat innocently on the bed, her long dark tendrils falling around her shoulders as she read a novel in her lap. She looked up at Draco as he entered the room. He seemed reluctant to come in at all. His eyes were heavy, as if he had not had enough sleep… or any at all.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked, not trying even a little to hide her interest. Draco simply shook his head and murmured, "no one important."

"Hermione, I need you to do something for me," Draco started slowly. Hermione stared at him curiously.

Slowly, Draco walked over to her side and sat down.

"Your friends… LovegoodLongbottom and a few others are causing a lot of trouble…"

"Trouble?Them? I have a feeling it is not them causing the trouble…" Hermione said matter of factly. Draco sighed and looked at her, losing his patience.

"Look Hermione, the fact is, either you do what I ask, or they are going to die," Draco said, feeling certain that his words were truthful. Hermione seemed taken aback… almost hurt.

"And what is it you want me to do?" she asked slowly. Draco pulled out a piece of parchment from his cloak and a quill.

"Write what I say," he said, handing the items to her. Hermione took them, still quite unsure about what was going on.

"Granger, you have to do this… It will save their lives. You have to believe me," Draco said, a slight tone of desperation present. Hermione was looking at him, trying to understand why he was doing this at all. Why was he trying at all to save their lives? The question almost slipped out of her mouth before she decided to hold her tongue.

She picked up the quill and reached for an ink bottle, which Draco handed to her as he noticed what she was doing. Placing the tip in the ink she put it to the paper, and held her breath. It's not like she had a choice after all…

"Luna," Draco began, watching Hermione pen the name at the beginning of the letter.

"I know this may come as a shock to you, but you have to believe me. I am alive and well. There is a resistance in order and I encourage you to stop your movements against the dark side," Draco stopped as he saw Hermione look at him and cease to write his words.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Luna is trying to stop your tyranny? Than why the hell do you expect me to write this… this is bullshit, there is no resistance… You want me to lie to her…" Hermione threw the quill down, the ink splashing onto the sheets.

"Look, I can't explain to you what you want to know… I need for you to trust me on this They will die if you don't do this. I have sent one letter previously and they obviously chose to ignore it or… what I think is most likely the case… refuse to believe it is from you. If they get is from you and run the enchantments to find it is from you, then they will not be murdered. Granger, you have to do this…"

"Why do you care if they die or not? Why are you doing this?" Hermione yelled, standing up from the bed.

Grabbing her by the waist, Draco jerked her back onto the bed, causing her to backhand him hard in the face.

"Let go of me!! I try to understand you and your fucked up games Malfoy, but I am coming to the conclusion that you are just trying to find out how fucked up you can make me!" Hermione yelled, trying to get out from under Malfoy.

Losing his temper, Draco grabbed her wrists forcefully and pushed her arms over her head and into the bed, keeping her from hitting him. Hermione watched as he touched his cheek where she had hit him as he held her down with hit other hand.

A small smirk touched his lips briefly before he looked at her directly.

"Every second you waste, you friend are a step closer to death. I will be your fault they are dead and you will realize that one day and regret it. Believe me… I wish I were just playing games with you, to fuck you up, there is nothing I want more than to fuck you up Granger… So just do it," Draco said, his tone clear and certain.

"Why should I believe you… I have no reason to accept what you are saying Malfoy… You are the new Dark Lord… You killed the world that I was safe and loved in, you took away everything I had and you expect me to tell my friends to stop fighting for that freedom? You're out of your mind. I know they would rather be dead than live in this world without fighting… So go ahead, do what you have to, but don't include me in your fucked up plans…" Hermione closed her eyes, her quiet but harsh retaliation finished.

Draco let go of her and stood up. He stared down at her, unsure of what to do.

"What do I have to do to convince you to trust me?" Draco said, despairingly. Hermione opened her eyes to stare at him. He looked so beautiful… his eyes desperate for her to give him something.

"I don't understand you, Malfoy… I can't trust what I don't understand. Just for starters… I don't understand why you have suddenly started treating me differently. When I was first here, I was just a plaything, something you wanted to manipulate… Now what am I? Am I your whore? Your prisoner? What? None of it makes any sense… none of it…" she finished sadly.

Draco listened intently and was slowly comprehending what she was saying… It was true… he had treated her like that before. That was the plan; that was how he was supposed to treat her. It was how she was supposed to perceive him, but something went wrong. Draco subconsciously ran his hand through his hair and glanced at Hermione. She was studying him…

"What aren't you telling me?" she shouted, "Malfoy, I can't take this anymore… Prove to me that there is something I don't understand but that I will…"

Draco listened to her silently. His mind was in overdrive as he tried to talk himself out of what he was already doing. He pulled Hermione from the bed and into his arms where he firmly pressed his lips to hers.

His kiss was not tentative. It was not shy. It was not shallow. It was passionate.

Hermione was drawn to him as he pulled her closer, his tongue slipping into her mouth.

With a single kiss he had given her what she needed. A reason to believe that there was something she didn't understand… but she would.

* * *

_AN/ "Every Me, Every You" Good song. Anyone seen Cruel Intentions? I can't believe how good it is. Anyone up for a Cruel Intentions Hogwarts style? I would do it slightly different though. And of course, the war would be the backdrop of this little shennanigan. Just a nifty little one shot. I can't do tragedies that are long... or would I make it a tragedy? What do ya think? amanda_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys

Hey guys. I know I really suck for not updating, but I have been working on original material since I stopped updating. This past week, I got an agent to ask to see my manuscript. I have little hope that they will want to represent me, but I will find out. Either way it was a big step and I real a sense of accomplishment. If you guys like my writing, you would love this story.

Again, I am sorry for not updating. I do have (and have had for a long time) the rest of the outline for this story, but with college and writing and finishing a 100,000 word manuscript, I haven't had the time nor patience for it. I really, really hope to finish it, but if I do, it will be summed up fairly quickly. Sorry! I promise my original story has all the angst and dark tones to satisfy you, if it ever sees the light of day.

My fanfiction writing is sloppy and free flowing thought. So don't assume my manuscript would be unedited and not proofread like it is. 

Anyway, I am off here. Oh, and lately I have gotten addicted to Naruto and may just be writing a Sasuke or Itachi related story if you're a fan.

SORRY if you thought this was an update!! My apologies! I appreciate all you guys for liking my stories!!

Amanda

PS, if you ever see a YA book called, Eternal Night, that is from yours truly. (HAH! In my dreams, huh?) ;)


End file.
